1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio-visual recording and reproducing apparatus equipped with a controller for controlling a closed caption signal.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the advent of digital broadcasting, as broadcasting has become multichannel, program content has also become more diversified. Further, optical discs such as DVDs have also become widespread, with a wide range of DVD titles also being provided. Situations where content such as programs and titles may depict scenes of violence or adult images may also therefore occur. “Parental locks” are therefore applied to restrict viewing of scenes it is not wished to show to children. By then reading out parental supervision information such as age restrictions from a signal, it is possible to restrict viewing when the age of the user corresponds to the age restriction.
Various technology relating to parental locks has been proposed. For example, JP-A-2004-7514 discloses a digital broadcast receiving apparatus where self-programmed parental supervision information that can be arbitrarily set and changed by a user is stored in an information storage section for each program. This type of parental supervision information is stored separately from parental supervision information added to each program by a broadcasting station. When a program viewing request is then made, it is determined whether or not the program is a program for which viewing is restricted. This determination is made based on a parental supervision value and a self-programmed parental supervision value for program information for a specific program. It is then indicated as to whether or not viewing is permitted.
Further, for example, JP-A-2006-140678 discloses a television receiver with recording and reproducing apparatus provided with a section for applying a viewing restriction function to a recording and reproducing apparatus-side. Viewing restrictions are then applied only to images exceeding a viewing restriction level set at the time of editing by the recording and reproducing apparatus.
In JP-A-2004-7514, viewing is restricted using self-programmed parental supervision information, while in JP-A-2006-140678, viewing is restricted using viewing restricting levels. This means that viewing is restricted using age. However, the method of applying viewing restrictions desired by the user is not just limited to age restrictions. The scenes that it is not wished to view may vary depending on the person. For example, it may be wished not to view a scene for religious reasons or for personal reasons.